


california dreamin'

by stripper_girl_drunk



Category: Glee, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, especially santana, good luck kimberly, mad glee clubbers make appearances, mentions of faberry and brittana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripper_girl_drunk/pseuds/stripper_girl_drunk
Summary: Her cousin is one of the most important people in her life, so it's only natural that Trini would tell Santana about her relationship with Kimberly. Unfortunately for Trini and Kim, Santana isn't satisfied with a simple skype call; she wants to meet Kim in person-- and she's bringing along a friend.





	california dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a shot in the dark, honestly; I used to ship the hell out of Brittana and Faberry, so like why not put them in the Trimberly universe? Let me know what you guys think.

“Don’t laugh at me, okay? Because if you laugh, I’m gonna hang up, and never talk to you again.”

“I promise I won’t laugh! But like. You need to tell me at some point; you’ve been stalling for almost an hour now, and you know I have shit to do; Fabgay to torture, Berry to tease, Britts to mack on and such.”

A deep sigh, and then she began. “There’s this girl—we’ve been seeing each other for a few months now, and I think—no, I know—I love her.”

Trini’s confession was met with silence, and she was beginning to wonder if she had somehow upset her cousin. Everyone knew it was an incredibly easy thing to accomplish, given Santana’s short fuse, but she never wanted to be the cause of it. They were too close, and the older girl meant too much to her. Her opinion was everything, and if she disapproved, Trini knew it’d be too much to handle.

“Santana, say something, please, you’re starting to freak me out.”

Trini heard an exhalation of breath on the other end, some of her anxiety fading away at the sound; at least her cousin hadn’t hung up the phone.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The hurt was evident in her voice, and Trini had to pause to ask herself the same question; why hadn’t she told Santana? They had always told each other everything, no matter how ridiculous or embarrassing.

Trini was always the first person Santana confided in when she and Brittany were having issues; though Trini lacked experience in the relationship department, she was a great listener, always willing to lend an ear when her cousin was in a crisis. They immediately called or texted when one or the other was having issues with their respective parents, both with an incredible understanding of what it was like to have a parent who had difficulty accepting them for who they were. Though the two girls were miles apart, their bond was closer to that of sisters rather than cousins, and nothing could drive a wedge between that. Or at least, that’s what Trini was hoping.

But she had stalled on telling her about Kimberly.

“I don’t know, San.” Trini sunk back into the comfort of her bed, her arm moving to shield her eyes from the rays of sunlight streaming through the blinds. “I didn’t know if she’d stay. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but this was all so new for me. Wanting someone, and them wanting me back.” She laughed softly. “I think I was in shock; pretty sure I still am, if we’re being honest here.”

Trini heard Santana moving around, and the clicking of keys in the background.

“Any girl would be goddamned lucky to be wanted by you. What have I always said to you?”

Trini groaned loudly and her faced flushed with embarrassment; her only solace was knowing that Santana wasn’t physically there to see it. “Please don’t make me say it.”

Santana’s voice was stern. “Trinity Gomez. What have I always said?”

“Ugh, fine! ‘I’m a fucking shooting star.’ There, are you happy? Ugh, you’re such a mom.”

Santana chuckled lightly, the raspy familiarity of her voice putting Trini at ease.

“Yeah, but you tell anyone that and I promise they will never find the body. So, tell me, what’s the name of the girl that has my baby cousin so whipped?”

Trini’s face blossomed into an impossibly large smile, and just like that, all her previous worries had dissipated. Kim didn’t even have to be around for all of Trini’s fears to be assuaged; the mere mention of the girl was like standing in the sunlight on a winter’s day, like a cool breeze when the heat was stifling. She was her oxygen, her muse.

 “Kimberly. Kimberly Hart.”

“Alright, let’s see here.” Santana clicked her tongue in concentration, and the tapping of keys sounded again. “Kimberly Hart, Kimberly Hart. Oh, here we go. Kimberly Ann Hart, Angel Grove Highschool; cheerleader, avid krispy kreme consumer. Huh. Not bad on the eyes.”

Trini shot out of bed as though it had suddenly caught on fire. Her tone was frantic, and she realized she probably sounded insane, but there were times when Santana couldn’t be trusted to act like a normal human being; this was one of those times. “Are you on her Facebook page?! What are you doing? What are you planning? Santana, I swear—“

“Relax, kiddo, I just wanted to see what we’re working with here. She’s cute, I’ll give you that, but I’ve never really been into brunettes. Hmm. No pictures of you two; she’s not ashamed, is she? Because if she is—“

“No, it isn’t that. It’s just—well, you know my mom and how she’s so stuck in her ways. Kim’s parents are accepting, but I didn’t want to chance anything getting back to my parents, so I asked her not to post anything.”

Santana hummed in response. “Fair enough, I suppose. Who are these other nerds?”

Trini’s racing heart calmed down; Santana wasn’t going to message Kim about her ‘intentions,’ or send idle threats. “Those are my friends. Billy, Jason, and Zack. They’re great guys, you’d like them a lot.”

“Hmm. We’ll see.”

That gave her pause. “Santana, what do you mean? Did you wanna skype with them or something?” It was an odd request, but Trini knew the three boys would be open to it. Trini had mentioned Santana before, the rest of the Rangers quickly realizing how important she was to their small friend.

“Oh no, nothing like that, don’t worry. I will, however, be flying in soon, so you should probably get ready for that.”

Trini laughed a little too loudly, praying to every god she knew that her cousin was exaggerating.

“You’re hilarious, San. I know you have glee club and cheer practice, plus there’s Brittany to think about. You can’t possibly drop everything to fly out here. That’s just ridiculous.”

Santana’s dark chuckle did nothing to help the lump that had formed in Trini’s throat.

“You’re so cute when you panic, you know that? I’m flying out there, not only to see you, but to meet this lovely girl that has captured my cousin’s attention. We’ll be the judge of how worthy she is.”

“Wait, we? Is Britt coming with you?” If Brittany was flying out with Santana, Trini would have a lot less to worry about. The blonde cheerleader was one of the few people who could keep Santana in line; Brittany absolutely wouldn’t let Santana threaten Kim—at least not too badly.

“It’s funny that you mention Britts, because no, she isn’t coming. She has a lot going on right now with Lord Tubbington—but don’t worry, I have another blonde in mind, one who I’m sure will be super excited to meet your girl.”

_Oh, please god no, don’t do this to me. I promise to be a better person from now on, just please don’t let it be-_

“Hey Quinnie, glad you stopped by; come say hi to Trini; she’s freaking out and it’s adorbs.”

Not a moment later, another voice took over; this voice was unbelievably soft and sweet, almost like bells sounding in the wind--but Trini knew the truth behind that voice, and it was no less threatening than that of Santana.

“Hey, Trini. Sorry this is so short notice, but you know how Santana is. Can’t wait to see you, kid.”

Quinn Fabray; head cheerleader, Santana’s best friend, and equally just as terrifying.

She heard the phone being passed back to her cousin. “You have a day before we get there. Love you, Trin!”

When the call disconnected, Trini could only stand there in shock. Santana and Quinn were coming to meet Kimberly, and only one thought repeated in her mind.

_We are so screwed._

 

 

 


End file.
